Confiança
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: Pode um relacionamento sobreviver sem confiança? Snupin. Slash, lemon, angst!


**Título:** Confiança

**Autora:** Ivi

**Beta:** Paula Lírio - Obrigada, ranei. Não sei o que seria de mim, sem você.  
**Classificação:** Conteúdo Adulto (NC-17)

**Pares:** Severus Snape/ Remus Lupin

**Avisos:** Yaoi, Slash, lemon, angst.

**Comentários**: A one shot foi escrita para a Nicolle Snape. Porque ela merece.

A história acontece durante o terceiro ano de Harry em Hogwarts, quando Remus era o professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.

* * *

**Confiança**

Remus estava sentado em sua escrivaninha, corrigindo alguns deveres de alunos. Tentava se concentrar, mas era cada vez mais difícil. Verificou as horas mais uma vez. _'Como se fosse necessário. Ele é sempre tão pontual.'_

Levantou-se, passando as mãos pelo cabelo e caminhou até a janela. Era muito estranho estar de volta a Hogwarts, como professor e sem seus amigos. Olhou pela janela e seus olhos dirigiram-se invariavelmente para o céu. Ainda não era lua cheia, mas logo seria. Nos jardins, por instantes, pensou ver a forma de um cão negro, mas notou que era apenas uma ilusão.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma batida seca na porta.

- Entre.

Observou Severus entrar, trazendo uma poção nas mãos e o entregando para que bebesse. Trocaram algumas palavras rápidas e quando Severus já ia saindo, Remus finalmente criou coragem para abordar o assunto que o estava incomodando.

- Severus, por favor.

- O que foi, _Lupin_? Finalmente, resolveu me contar o que sabe sobre seu _namoradinho_? – Severus disse, em um tom irritado.

Remus deu um suspiro cansado.

– Não sei nada sobre a fuga de Sirius e ele não é meu namorado. Severus, por favor. Essa briga não tem sentido.

Afastou-se da janela e se dirigiu até Severus, quando este já estava abrindo a porta para sair. Ergueu a mão para tocá-lo, mas desistiu, apesar de todo seu desejo.

Já era hora de pararem com aquilo. Severus precisava confiar nele e, daquela vez, teriam que se entender fora da cama. Aguardou por uns minutos, derrotado, deixou os braços caírem ao lado do corpo e se afastou, ao ver que o outro não esboçava qualquer reação.

Então, Severus se virou e o envolveu em um abraço apertado e o beijou. Quando se separaram, encostaram testa com testa e se encararam.

- Remus, eu vou acreditar em você quando diz não saber do Black. Não traia meu voto de confiança.

- Não trairei, Severus.

Foram para o quarto de Remus, onde, sem pressa alguma voltou a ser beijado. Severus se afastou e começou a despi-lo, expondo pouco a pouco a pele pálida e marcada do amante. Com ternura, percorria com os dedos cada uma delas.

Remus jogou a cabeça para trás expondo o pescoço ao ataque de beijos e mordidas. Severus aproximou-se de sua orelha e, com aquela voz rouca, murmurava todo tipo de incoerência enquanto terminava de despi-lo. Em pouco tempo, estava completamente nu. O desejo que via refletido nos olhos negros não deixava lugar para constrangimentos ou temores. Remus começou a retirar as vestes negras do outro enquanto recebia carícias por todo corpo. Quando Severus estava nu, Remus se aproximou para tocá-lo também, mas foi detido pelo outro, que disse numa voz baixa e sensual:

- Quietinho, lobo. Deixa-me cuidar de você.

Severus tornou a beijá-lo, mordiscando seus lábios, orelha, queixo, pescoço, ombros. Seu peito e cicatrizes foram tocados por aquela boca enlouquecedora, que brincava com seus mamilos, prendendo-o entre dentes.

Descendo lentamente pelo abdômen do amante, Severus passou a contornar, seu umbigo com a língua enquanto as mãos acariciavam a coxa de Remus, sem nunca tocar o membro dele.

Remus soltou um gemido abafado quando sentiu a respiração quente e ligeiramente ofegante de Severus a poucos centímetros de seu pênis. Fascinado, viu quando o moreno passou a unha ao longo de sua ereção, pela veia saliente, detendo-se na ponta, recolhendo as gotinhas e levando à boca, saboreando-as. Remus, em um convite mudo, ergueu um pouco os quadris e recebeu um sorriso sensual em retribuição. Fechou os olhos quando sentiu a língua de Severus tocando-o. Ao sentir a boca o envolvendo, arqueou o corpo novamente, querendo mais.

Severus passou a chupá-lo com uma lentidão angustiante, com toques em seus testículos e ás vezes, em sua entradinha. Quando ele voltou a se afastar, Remus esticou a mão, alcançando o lubrificante no criado. Severus prontamente o atendeu, cobrindo as mãos com o óleo. Apesar de todo desejo que tinha de retribuir, Remus manteve-se imóvel, observando enquanto Severus lubrificava a própria ereção.

O moreno voltou a se concentrar em Remus, que ofegava ao sentira mão dele deslizando suavemente por seu pênis e um dedo que começava a prepará-lo. À medida que ia relaxando, envolto nas sensações, sentia um dedo ser substituído por dois e depois por três.

Gemeu de frustração - e antecipação -, quando os dedos foram retirados. Severus o penetrou vagarosamente, esperando que o outro se acostumasse a ele. Remus sentiu quando seus lábios – que sequer havia notado que estivera mordendo – foram beijados.

- Abra os olhos, Remus. Eu quero vê-los.

Severus passou a se movimentar com lentidão. Conforme mandado, Remus abriu os olhos e observou, encantado, seu amante com os lábios entreabertos, as mechas de cabelo caindo sobre o rosto, as orbes negras nubladas de desejo cravadas nele, enquanto seu nome era dito entre gemidos.

Passaram a se mover juntos, procurando prolongar ao máximo o prazer de estarem juntos. Quando sentiu sua próstata ser tocada, Remus gemeu e pediu por mais. Severus tornou a repetir o movimento e Remus gozou Ainda sentia as ondas de êxtase percorrendo seu corpo, quando o amante o acompanhou.

---------- x ----------

Remus terminava de guardar seus pertences quando ouviu uma batida na porta. Por um breve momento, tentou se enganar, imaginando que poderia ser Severus. Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo, coração e respiração acelerados.

Procurou disfarçar e conter a própria decepção quando Harry entrou.

Depois de uma breve conversa, recolheu sua bagagem e foi em direção a saída. Já havia se despedido de todos. Quando chegou ao Hall de entrada e viu Severus que se dirigia para as masmorras. Seus olhos se encontraram e ele pôde ver nos olhos negros a dor, a mágoa e o quanto o outro se sentia traído. Sentiu um aperto no peito.

Severus quebrou o contato visual e seguiu para suas aulas. Remus conteve as lágrimas. Havia sido julgado e condenado. Severus não desejava ouvi-lo e não havia nada mais que pudesse fazer para mudar isso. Saiu para os terrenos de Hogwarts sem olhar para trás. Nada mais havia que o prendesse ali.

Fim.


End file.
